Agumon's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie
Tom and Jerry: The Movie is an 1992 animated musical buddy comedy film starring Tom and Jerry, produced and directed by Phil Roman. It was released in Germany by Turner Pictures and in the United States by Miramax Films. This is the cat and mouse's first feature-length film. It also received a wide theatrical release and marked their return to the silver screen after 50 years. The pair talk in this movie, although they have spoken in their earlier cartoons. Joseph Barbera, co-founder of Hanna-Barbera, who created Tom and Jerry with partner William Hanna for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, served as the movie's creative consultant. This was Dana Hill's last film before her death on July 15, 1996. It was released on July 30, 1993 in the United States and Canada, after having its world premiere on October 1, 1992 in Germany, and under performed at the box office. Tom and Jerry: The Movie is the second crossover episode of Garfiled1990's Agumon's Adventures ''series, featuring the characters from Digimon: Digital Monsters (known in Japan as Digimon Adventure for its first season. Summary After defeating the ruthless Anubis and Terror Toad, the eight Digimon has established their adventure/hero crew known as the Digi-Squad, and with the duelists from Domino City as their first Digi-Squad members, they are to go on adventures to prevent the evil Lord Dragaunus of the Planet Sauria' 'from conquering the Earth. During their first mission, Agumon, Yugi and their friends meet Tom and Jerry, a cat and mouse who are known for their chases as enemies and now have the ability to talk much to their surprise; and Robyn Starling, a young orphan girl who is imprisoned by her sinister Aunt Figg and her lawyer Lickboat. Furthermore, unknowingly assisting the money-loving couple are the Raptors, arch-enemies of the Extreme Dinosaurs whom they recently and briefly defeated, are teleported back in time by the Saurians to help them destroy the Digi-Squad, so that their masters, Bad Rap and Dragaunus, share their attempt to rule the world together. In order to help Robyn find her missing father who is believed to be dead, the Digimon and duelists become partners again in one group as they, along with Tom and Jerry must rescue her from the wicked Figg, and defeat the Saurians and the Raptors once and for all. But will they have to fight against the Raptors alone? And will the Extreme Dinosaurs appear to support the Digimon and their Digi-Squad members? Japanese Counterpart Adaptation Plot Tom and Jerry together with their owners are about to move to a new home. The moving van is at their old house waiting, and Tom dozes in the back of the car. However, when he notices Jerry he puts him on a stick, and Jerry, noticing no escape and knowing that he will fly, he grabs hold of Tom's whiskers so they fly together into the garden. He quickly dashes into his mousehole and locks the door, Tom nailing wooden planks on the door. When Tom tries to get in the moving car, he ends up with a bulldog and ties up his ears so he cannot see. Tom runs into the house for safety and stays there for the night. Next day, Tom and Jerry notice that the house is broken down to make a new apartment as a replacement, and they become homeless. In an alley, they meet a dog named Puggsy and his friend Frankie the Flea who both tries to teach Tom and Jerry to be friends to the end. Tom and Jerry then discover that each other can speak. (A task neither of them knew the other could do.) Then they all agree to have a 'feast' at their place and Puggsy makes a 'buffet' by collecting leftovers in the trash bins. When Puggsy's tray is crammed, a couple of dogcatchers capture Puggsy and Frankie and lock them in their car. Then suddenly, a gang of mean ally cats appear, and Tom and Jerry manage to lose them. After barely thanking each other for saving their lives, they continue to find someone who will take care of them. Tom and Jerry then meet a nine-year-old girl named Robyn Starling, the daughter of Daddy Starling (also known as Mr. Starling), whose mother died when she was a baby and is left behind with her evil guardian Aunt Christine Figg when her dad goes away only to be buried alive in an avalanche in Tibet. Robyn runs away after her locket is thrown out the window by her aunt, and that's how she began to run. Jerry said to her if she runs, her things won't be with her, but Robyn said to them that Aunt Figg may seem sweet but she's real mean. Tom and Jerry protested that Aunt Figg can't be that bad, and that she is crying for her right this minute. At her house, Aunt Figg is indeed crying in the house, scared of losing Robyn. She begged the police officer to find Robyn, and the officer ensures that he will do his best. However, after the officer leaves, it's revealed that Aunt Fig and her sleazy lawyer, Lickboot, are two greedy people with the love of money. Lickboat informs Figg that without Robyn, Starling's trust fund memory will be gone and they'll both face bankruptcy. Then the officer returns bringing Robyn, Jerry and Tom back. At first, Aunt Figg allows Tom and Jerry to stay with Robyn, but after they and her overweight dachshund, Ferdinand, causes some of the chaos that nearly destroyed the kitchen, she suggests to Robyn that Tom and Jerry need to go to animal caretaker Dr. J. Sweetface Applecheek for she thought that there is no room for the cat and mouse. Later, Aunt Figg and Lickboat discovered from the telegram that Starling has survived the avalanche, but plans to make sure that Robyn will never know that her father is still alive. Jerry overheard the truth as well, and after Figg nearly burns the telegram by tossing it in a fireplace before going upstairs to lock up Robyn, he brought it to Tom. They went upstairs to show the telegram to Robyn, but Aunt Figg got there first, thus beating them to it. She locks up Robyn in her room like a prisoner in jail, and after snatching back the telegram, she and Ferdinand captured Tom and Jerry. The next day, Aunt Figg brings Tom and Jerry to Dr. Applecheek at his animal shelter where animals are often found lost and brought here. It seems as Applecheek kindly treats Tom and Jerry, but as it turns out that he is a ruthlessly madman, he and the straycatchers, who previously kidnapped Puggsy and Frankie back at the ally the other night, locked them up in cages where animals are abused. However, that night, Tom and Jerry helped Puggsy, Frankie and the other animals outsmart Dr. Applecheek and his dogcatchers and escape. The duo then returned back to Aunt Figg's house, where they reunite with Robyn and tell her the good news of Daddy Starling. Excited to learn that her father is alive after all, Robyn, Tom and Jerry escaped through the window. But the process caused Aunt Figg to wake up, and after seeing this in shock, calls for Lickboat. The three arrived back at the old bridge where they were found by the officer. When Aunt Figg, Lickboot arrived with Ferdinand, they started to find Robyn by using their flashlights to find her. Robyn, Tom and Jerry ride together a raft as their only chance to get away. Ferdinand saw them and he tries to tell Aunt Figg, but she silence him and drive him to the river. With that, Ferdinand caught up to Robyn, Tom and Jerry, but unfortunately, he was failed to catch them and drowned in the water. As the three friends continue to row on their way to Tibet, a large steamboat is approaching them and Robyn, Tom and Jerry jumped off into the water just as the boat destroyed the raft. The next day, as a hope to disable bankruptcy, Aunt Figg and Lickboat make a reward of a million dollars for the return of Robyn, who they wish to sell for a ransom. At this point, everybody is looking for the million dollar girl. Meanwhile, Daddy Starling, learning that Robyn has run away, sets off to find her daughter. Robyn is washed ashore and is taken inside the trailer of Captain Kiddie with his crew mate and partner, an animal dummy named Squawk. Kiddie and Squawk both treat her as a welcome guest of the captain's unsuccessful carnival. But later, upon seeing the million dollar reward poster on the milk carton, they are determined to become rich. Meanwhile, Tom and Jerry also finds shore, and after learning about the same reward for anyone who will find Robyn, they went searching for the missing girl. Back at her home, Aunt Figg and Dr. Applecheek discuss about their plan to take back Robyn and recapture Tom and Jerry. However, while Figg receives a telephone call from Captain Kiddie's Carnival about Robyn, Applecheek overhears it and sneaks out to go after the girl. Lickboat then arrives and the two went out on a wild trip to Captain Kiddie's Carnival. Dr. Applecheeks vows to get the money for stealing Robyn from Aunt Figg, but his two dogcatchers betrays him by kicking him out of their car after being scolded of their failure to get rid of Tom and Jerry, and despite Applecheek's desperate calls for ideas to share the fortune, they continue their journey to Captain Kiddie's Carnival, leaving him behind. Noticing a nearby ice cream cart, Dr. Applecheek decides to steal it in order to follow his own henchmen, Aunt Figg and Lickboat. Back at Captain Kiddie's Carnival, Robyn took a tour of the fair, but Kiddie and Squawk trick her into ridding a ferris wheel and have her stranded on top for Aunt Fig to arrive, still hoping for the money. But Tom and Jerry arrived, outwitted Kiddie and frees Robyn just as Figg, Lickboat and Applecheek's dogcatchers arrived. After trapping the two dogcatchers on the seat of the ferris wheel, the three went onto a small steamboat to escape from Kiddie, Figg and Lickboat. In an effort to catch up Robyn, Aunt Figg and Lickboat head back to their car, while Captain Kiddie and Squawk use their inflatable motor boat. Dr. Applecheek arrives on an ice cream cart, but Aunt Figg tells him that he's too late before she and Lickboat drives away. Then the still trapped dogcatchers called for their boss to get them down, but he taunts them saying that one good turn deserves another before he also took chase. With the four greedy people in pursuit, Robyn, Jerry and Tom manage to fill more logs to replenish the boat's steam with more power. The chase was alternated when Lickboat's car with Ferdinand destroyed the bridge, causing Dr. Applecheek to fall into the creek, land on Captain Kiddie's boat and bounce him and Squawk up to the bridge which they then hold on tight, thus ending it for Robyn, Tom and Jerry. Remembering her cabin which is built by her father by the river, Robyn decides to take Tom and Jerry there. However, what the three friends didn't know is that Aunt Figg and Lickboat wasn't ready to give up yet. After looking at the sign which leads to Robyn's cabin, they decide to take a shortcut at the point where Lickboat explains that lawyers know everything. That evening, Robyn, Tom and Jerry arrived at her cabin, expecting Daddy Starling to be already there. But when Robyn went inside, Aunt Figg and Lickboat reappeared and trapped her inside with Tom, Jerry and Ferdinand out. Lickboat warns Robyn not to run away again if she knows what it's good for her. When Robyn refuses to go back with him and Figg, he grabs her as Tom and Jerry looked from the window. To make matters worse, after Robyn kicked him in the leg to free herself, Lickboat stupidly and accidentally bumped into Aunt Figg, knocking down the oil lamp to the floor and causing the cabin to go up in flames. Tom and Jerry help Robyn out of the cabin, while Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand, without the risk of either losing Robin or get burned in the fire, forcibly flee into a boat, which drives them away. At that moment, Daddy Starling finally comes in a helicopter and rescues Robyn, but Tom and Jerry were stranded on the house which collapsed into the river and seemingly crushed them to death. While Robyn cries over their assumed death, it turns out that Tom and Jerry have both survived, and they reunited with Robyn and her father. Meanwhile on a train, Puggsy and Frankie were glad that both Tom and Jerry are have learned to be friends after all. Tom and Jerry are taken to a new home where they both promise to never trick each other again. But as soon as Robyn and her dad are out of sight, the pair have soon reverted to their old ways, and the movie finishes with Tom chasing Jerry. Heroes Digi-Squad Digimon (Digital Monsters) * Agumon * Gabumon * Biyomon * Tentomon * Palmon * Gomamon * Patamon * Gatomon Duelists * Yugi Muto * Joey Wheeler * Tristan Taylor * Tea Gardner Allies Extreme Dinosaurs * T-Bone * Stegz * Bullzeye * Spike * Hard Rock Villains Saurians (Disney's ''Mighty Ducks) * Lord Dragaunus * Wraith * Siege * Chameleon * Hunter Drones Raptors * Bad Rap * Haxx * Spittor Cast English Version * Tom Fahn as Agumon/Greymon ** Brianne Siddall as Koromon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon/MetelGreymon ** Joseph Pilato as MetalGreymon (Ultimate Digivolution Scene) ** Lex Lang as WarGreymon * Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon * Tifanie Christun as Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon * Jeff Nimoy as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon ** Dorothy Elias Fahn as Lillymon * R. Martin Klein as Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon/Zudomon ** Michael Sorich as Zudomon (Ultimate Digivolution Scene) * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon * Edie Mirman as Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon * Dan Green as Yugi Muto * Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler * Gregory Abbey as Tristan Taylor * Amy Birnbaum as Tea Gardner * Tim Curry as Lord Dragaunus * Clancy Brown as Siege * Frank Welker as Chameleon * Tony Jay as Wraith and Lickboat * Scott McNeil as T-Bone * Samuel Vincent as Stegz * Jason Gray-Stanford as Bullzeye * Cusse Mankuma as Spike * Blu Mankuma as Hard Rock * Garry Chalk as Bad Rap * Lee Tockar as Haxx * Terry Klassen as Spittor * Richard Kind as Tom * Dana Hill as Jerry * Anndi McAfee as Robyn Starling * Charlotte Rae as Aunt Pristine Figg * Henry Gibson as Dr. J. Sweetface Applecheek * Ed Gilbert as Pugsy, Daddy Starling * David L. Lander as Frankie Da Flea * Rip Taylor as Captain Kiddie * Howard Morris as Squawk * Michael Bell as Ferdinand, Straycatcher #1 * Sydney Lassick as Straycatcher #2 * B.J. Ward as Tom's owner * Greg Burson as Moving man * Don Messick as Droopy Japanese Version * Chika Sakamoto as Agumon * Mayumi Yamaguchi as Gabumon * Atori Shigematsu as Piyomon * Takahiro Sakurai as Tentomon * Kinoko Yamada as Palmon * Junko Takeuchi as Gomamon * Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon * Yuka Tokimitsu as Tailmon * Joji Yanami as Gennai German Version * Spanish Version * French Version * Portuguese Version * Credits Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Produced and Directed by Phil Roman * Co-Producer: Bill Schultz * Screenplay by Dennis Marks * Based on "Tom and Jerry" created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera for Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Music by Henry Mancini * Production: Turner Entertainment Co., Film Roman and WMG * Distribution: Turner Pictures, Inc., Miramax Family Films and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Directed by Hiroyuki Kakudo * Producer: Keisuke Okuda * Written by Satoru Nishizono * Production Manager: Shousuke Okada * Original Concept and Character Designer: Akiyoshi Hogo * Character Designer: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru * Animation Director: Naoki Miyahara * Production: Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version: Saban Entertainment Yu-Gu-Oh! Duel Monsters and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie * Directed by Kunihisa Sugishima and Hatsuki Tsuji * Produced by Hidetaka Ikuta, Naoki Sasada and Noriko Kobayashi * US Producers: Lloyd Goldfine, Katia Milani and Michael Pecerlello * Written by Junki Takegami, Atsushi Maekawa, Shin Yoshida, Akemi Omode * US Writers: Michael Pecerlello Norman J. Grossfeld * Based on Characters by Kazuki Takahashi * Music by Shinkichi Mitsumune * US Music by Elik Alvarez, Joel Douek and Freddy Sheinfeld * Production: Studio Gallop (Japan) * English Version by 4Kids Entertainment * Additional Animation by Nihon Ad Systems, Inc (Japan) * Distribution: Toho Co., Ltd. (Japan) and Warner Bros. Pictures Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Created by Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir and David Wise * Based on "The Mighty Ducks" Written, Produced and Directed by Stephen Herek, Jon Avnet and Jordan Kerner and Steven Brill * Developed by Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir, David Wise, Gordon Kent * Production: Walt Disney Television Animation * Distribution: Buena Vista Television * Sponsored by National Hockey League's Anaheim Ducks Extreme Dinosaurs * Created by Louis Gassin * Directed by Rich Trueblood * Produced by Kurt Weldon * Executive Producers: Allen J. Bohbot, Kaaren Lee Brown, Andy Heyward, Robby London, Michael Maliani, Ralph J. Sorrentino * Music by Matt McGuire * Production: DIC Entertainment * Distribution: Bohbot Entertainment, Inc. Music and Songs # "Digimon: Digital Monsters (opening theme, insert song)" - Paul Gordon and Chorus # "Friends to the End" - Pugsy, Frankie, Tom, Jerry # "What Do We Care? (The Alley Cats Song)" - The Alley Cats # "Money Is Such a Beautiful Word" - Aunt Figg, Lickboot # "God's Little Creatures" - Dr. Applecheek # "I Miss You (Robyn's Song)" - Robyn # "I've Done It All" - Captain Kiddie, Squawk # "Hey, Digimon" - Paul Gordon and Chorus # "Extreme Dinosaurs (Theme)" - # "Finale (Friends to the End)" # "I Miss You" (End Title) - Stephanie Mills # "All in How Much We Give" - Stephanie Mills Production Notes Trivia * The debut of the Duelists from Domino City: Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, now members of the Digi-Squad. * Guest appearance of the Extreme Dinosaurs (not seen until the end) and the Raptors. * This Digimon crossover marks the 20th anniversary of Tom and Jerry: The Movie as it was released theatrically in North America on July 30, 1993. Goofs/Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon belongs to Saban and Bandai. * T''om and Jerry: The Movie'' belongs to Turner Entertainment and Warner Bros. * Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to 4Kids. * Extreme Dinosaurs belongs to DiC Entertainment. * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series belongs to Disney. Transcripts Agumon's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie Transcript Agumon's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie (German Version)/Transcript Agumon's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie (Spanish Version)/Transcript Agumon's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie (French Version)/Transcript Agumon's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie (Portuguese Version)/Transcript See also Agumon, Tom and Jerry's Great Adventure ''- an episode of the Japanese counterpart crossover series, ''Digimon Adventure: Agumon's New Adventures Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Agumon's Adventures Category:Ideas